


If We Could

by de4tht0Imm0rta1s



Series: Homestuck AU [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blood, Death, FTM Dave, Gen, MTF Jade, Multi, Mythology - Freeform, Other, Tears, Trolls, Witch - Freeform, fae - freeform, mermaid, quadrants, vampire - freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/de4tht0Imm0rta1s/pseuds/de4tht0Imm0rta1s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School isn't what everyone expected. To add to it it's a human/paranormal/troll high school. Yeah. With magic, quadrants and drama around every turn no one expects what happens next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Dave

Dave's POV

This sucks. High school is only for weak ass little punks. I'm not a weak ass little punk. I'm one of the top fucking vamps in this bull shit city. I want out but I can't leave my brothers or my half-sisters. It wouldn't be fair to them. Or my boyfriend. He may look weak, but damn for a ghost he sure can beat ass. I sigh and wave my hand disappearing in a cloud that smelled vaguely like death and strawberries. Oh well. I appear at my locker, right next to my witch half-sister. "Hey Lalonde" She glanced at me, her purple eyes shined like they do when she wants to drag me into a a pile of shit about the size of Texas. "Da--" I cut her off "Listen Lalonde, I know you gonna try and drag me down into some crazy spell idea of yours to see the outcome and before you can ask," I tipped my dark shades to look her right in the eyes. "As long as Egbert and Harley are in, I am too." She gives me her evil, shit eating grin before stalking off. "You know how much shit this could get you in?" I turn and hear the monotone voice of my brother, Dirk. "Yeah, but what's high school with out a little fun right." Now it was my turn to give a shit eating grin before turning away. "Why do I even try with him." Dirk mutters. I laugh and continue walking away. 


	2. Chapter 1- New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I already had chapter one but I decided to redo it but I'm leaving up the other one to show how badly it first started

In a park.   
That is where our story takes place.  
4 friends laugh. Their laughter carries through the park. The children are all under their favorite tree. A huge oak tree in the center of the park. It was their meeting spot. Everyday after school they met there. The 2 girls and 2 boys. They didn't know how big their friend group would grow in the coming weeks. They were laying under the tree staring up at the clouds. Well 2 of them were. The two blonde were busy looking at their phone and book, but the dark haired twins stared at the clouds, the cloud seeming flowing to show them images. A crab, a skull, and one of the zodiac symbols. Neither kid knew zodiac symbols that well so they just brushed it off. The dark haired girl turned to her friends. 

"Well guys, I'm gonna head home, I need to take Bec out so he doesn't make a mess or anything." She stood up and grabbed her messanger bag and walked out of the park. Her dark hair braided messily down her back. Her khaki skirt russles around her legs as she walks towards her house. Her bright green eyes contrasted well with her dark skin. She glanced around her. No one was around. Good thing their back yard was a forrest. She jumped into a nearby bush, shedding her clothes and stuffing them into her bag before slinging it on her. Slowly her body morphed. She was changing into a wolf. Quickly she ran to her house. She didn't like staying in this form to long, not after what happened last time. She changed out of that form in the bush by her house. She changed into her clothes and walked inside. 

"Hey Dad! Hey Jane! Hey Jake!" She called as she opened the door. Peeking into the living room she saw her older sibling along with her friends' siblings.

"Oh, Hey Dirk and Roxy didn't know you guys were here. Do you want me to call Dave and Rose and have them come here?" The lupa asked. The blondes looked at each other for a moment.   
"Sure I guess, it would be easier than having them walk all the way across town." Dirk told her. The girl nodded and started to walk away. 

"Um, sweetie." Jane called.   
"Yeah?" She turned around and poked her head through the door again.   
"Ears." Jake laughed moving his fingers to his head wiggling them. What seemingly looked like the younger, female version of said boy rolled her eyes and stalked away, to call her friends and let out her dog. She took her phone out of her pocket in her skirt. She hit Rose's number and dialed. She was guessing Dave was with her seeing as he was about to fall asleep in the tree.   
"Hello?"   
"Hey Rose!"  
"Jade, but you just left the park, are you in need of help?"   
"Oh no, I just wanted you to know that Roxy and Dirk are here and you guys are welcome to come hang out, Me and John have nothing better to do anyway."  
"Hey!" She heard faintly in the background, a smaking noise, and finally laughter.   
"Yes thank you, we will be over soon." Rose replied before the line went dead. Jade figured that Dave or John had hung up for Rose. Soon enough her friends showed up. They first walked in to talk with their siblings for a moment, but after that they all went to Jade's room.   
"Hey guys?" Jade said in the middle of one of Dave's sick beats. Dave slowly stopped before turning to his moirail.   
"Have you ever thought about, I don't know....about your life before?" Her friends looked at her. The blonde hair witch looked at her closely before laughing.   
"My dear, of course we all think about our old lifes, what kind of silly question is that?"   
Jade's ears slowly folded themselves inward.   
"I'm sorry, I just thought--"  
"Nah, it's fine, it was a pretty good question actually." Her albino gorgon friend smiled at her.   
Jade smiled back at the boy.  
"Hey wait, did you bring this up because today is--"  
"Yes ghost boy, I know today is 4/13, your birthday and the day you became a ghost because of me, you should know I don't like to talk about it."  
"Sorry."  
The friends continued to laugh and talk ignoring that small sad moment. 

On the other side of town in the darkest alley walked a tall man. He had dark caramel skin, neon green eyes, one of which had a scratch over it, with an evil grin. His pure black hair didn't help make him look anymore nice or approachable, especially with the matching ears. He wore black slacks, a nice black button up and a seemingly darker black leather trench coat. His name? Jack Noir. His species? Hybrid. His father was a fallen angel, his mother a werelupa. He let out a throaty chuckle as he came across a figure similar to his, except almost the exact opposite. His pale, almost blinding white skin, his hair that actually was pure white, his dog ears that matched his hair, his outfit that was the same as Jack's only white. His broken and bloodied angel wings folded around him, as if protecting him from the outside world. The only thing that was the same was his neon green eyes. They were twins. They were both hybrids, one meant to be evil, the other good.   
"Brother, why must you do this." He breathed.  
"What has to be done, must be done." He said stoticly as he brought down the sword.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short, so this is my first story on here and just though it might as well be Homestuck. Yeah the characters are a little OOC but it'll become a little smoother and understandable when it get further along.   
> -measlyFangirl out


End file.
